Our Life
by CanadianWriter73
Summary: Brock has been sick . Reba's drug addicted sister is missing with her daughter. Cheyenne is pregnant. How are the Harts going to deal with this? will Brock find out why he is sick?Will the Harts deal with more than they can handle? R&R
1. Chapter 1BACK TOGETHER PRAGNET?

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Set around season 1<p>

Brock and Reba 38 and 36

Cheyenne -17= Van- Elizabeth

Kyra-12

Jake -6

BJ Brooker-23

Abby McKinley -6

1)

BACK TOGETHER- PRAGNET?

Reba paced back and forth. She hadn't liked what she saw. She was not pleased with the kids behavior. In the court room. They had to go to court mandated therapy in 4 days. On her mind was also her nice Abby she hadn't heard from her sister in 7 months and was ready to snap at Dorothy for taking Abby away. She looked at the end table. A picture of her and Brock on their wedding day caught her eye. She smiled and decided she didn't want a divorce.

She told the kids they were grounded. And went to the condo. She missed Brock. The custody hearing proved how much. She really needed to be with him. Plus she loved her orange manatee.

The kids were told not to pull anything. Reba got her keys and drove to Brock's condo.

She got to the condo and knocked on the door several times . she knew Brock went back to the condo . She was also was worried he didn't look good. She knocked again no answer she turned the knob it was locked she pulled out the key and unlocked the door and walked in to find Brock on the couch sleeping in his suit . She walked in and put her purse down on a chair and walked over to her husband.

She nudged him. He stirred but still remained asleep.

"Brock?" Reba said rubbing his back

He opened his eyes "Reba what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Reba told him

Brock nodded and sat up he ran his hand through his hair to fix it.

Reba sat beside him "Are you okay?" she asked .

"I have felt better" He told her

"I think it's time you came back home. I think we can work it out." Reba told him

"I've been hoping you would say that. I still love you Reba and I know we can work it out." Brock said moving closer to her .

"I love you "

"I missed holding you. Oh yeah did I mention BJ Booker is Crazy?" Brock told her

"Yes. How about I make us some lunch?"

"No I can't eat" Brock told Reba

"Brock are you okay?" Reba asked with concern feeling his forehead he felt warm.

"Yeah I just feel queasy. I will be fine in a few days. It is just stress"

Reba nodded and kissed him

"You can park your car in the garage" Brock told Reba

"You can, and we will find a spot for the toaster" Reba told Brock

"Court was interesting"

"Jakey bit the court reporter" Reba said chuckling

"Cheyenne can really throw a punch" Brock said smiling

Reba nodded

"Brock I haven't heard from Dorothy I am worried about Abby"

"We will handle it we will have her away from her soon. How can a judge give a child to a drug addict " Brock said

"I don't know I pray she is safe" Reba said

Brock nodded his head hurt.

"Brock do you want to move back home?"

Brock nodded

Reba took his hand and led him out the door.

They drove home neither parked in the garage. They got out of their cars and smiled at each other they walked hand in hand into the kitchen they placed their keys on the counter.

"I'm telling" Jake replied

"That's our cue" Brock said

Reba nodded and took Brock's hand they walked into the living room

"Tell us what?" Brock asked

"Dad!" All three children exclaimed as they ran to go hug their father.

"Hey kids!" Brock exclaimed hugging each one tightly and filled with love. "Now your father and I have something to say." Reba and Brock got close together and he put his arm around Reba's slender figure.

"We are no longer going to be separated." Brock said happily.

"Really that's great!" Cheyenne spoke.

"Cool." Kyra said smiling

"Yay!" Jake said with excitement

"Jake what do you have to tell us?" Reba asked

"Cheyenne is pregnant"

"What!" Reba hollered out in surprise

"Shut up Jake!" Cheyenne hissed

"Don't tell him to shut up , he's just a stupid kid!" Kyra yelled defending him

"I'm not stupid she left the test in the trash!" he exclaimed

"WHAT !"both Brock and Reba yelled out this time in unison

"Oh I'm going to kill you" Cheyenne said jumping Jake

Brock had a strong grip on her waist before she was able to hurt him

"Kyra take Jake upstairs" Reba told her as Brock sat Cheyenne on the couch.

"Is Van the father?" Reba asked

Cheyenne nodded

"Call him" Brock told her sternly giving her his cell phone

Cheyenne obeyed Van soon arrived at the Hart house hold

He sat on the couch beside her. "They know" She whispered

Reba and Brock were pacing behind the couch. Talking amongst themselves

Cheyenne and, Van were sitting on the couch.

"Well are you going to say anything?" Brock asked

"How could this happen?" Reba asked.

Van and Cheyenne shrugged Reba looked at Brock. She spoke "We had the sex talk. I drew pictures with blue and pink arrows. I mean we always told you to be safe with sex and wait till you are married no matter what I thought we raised you better than that!"

"Your mother is right. We did raise you better. We trusted you. But now that trust is broken and it's going to be a long time before we trust ether one of you for that matter." Brock said eyeballing Van. He looked as if he was going to kill Van. Reba patted Brock's arm as they stood beside each other

"We thought you could only get pregnant one day a month." Cheyenne said.

"What?" Reba and Brock said in unison.

"Yeah, so like you could have sex 30 times in a month and only get pregnant once right?" Van asked.

"The only reason you're alive is because you can play football." Brock stated. Reba walked behind the couch to the other side of it. Brock stayed where he was.

You can get pregnant the first time you have sex, most days of the month. Standing up, sitting down and in a hotel hot tub." Reba looked up at Brock; he smiled and then looked down at the ground. She looked away. Cheyenne looked between both her parents and got a disgusted look on her face.

"And what about safe sex? Condoms? Disease?" Reba asked

"We don't have to worry about that." Cheyenne stated.

"Why not?" Brock and Reba asked in unison.

Don't worry it was both our first time. We get it." Cheyenne said trying to ease up the situation.

Cheyenne." Van said Embarrassed

"That's what embarrasses you? In THIS situation?" Reba asked angrily.

"Cheyenne you and Van don't get it!" Brock started. "You don't have the least amount of an idea what you two are about to go through. You are still in High school! And now you are going to be parents. That is a big responsibility! You're going to be raising a little child while going to school." Brock yelled.

Reba looked at the young couple sitting on the couch.

"You heard your father. And he is 100 right! It's going to be a hard long life. Full of struggles that never would of happened if you would have waited." Reba told them

Reba looked at Brock

Cheyenne got up "Mom we made a mistake"

Reba Looked at Brock for help.

Brock walked beside Reba "Chye you did make a mistake. But god didn't " Brock told her

Cheyenne nodded and sat back down.

Van spoke up for the first time. "And coach. I promise I do love your daughter and I will take care of her." Brock eyeballed his best player. Gave him a few dirty looks.

"You better or I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to breathe on you own." Brock barked at him. But before he could do any damage Reba jumped in the middle of them.

"Van have you told your parents?" Reba asked

"About what?"

Reba and Brock shared a look

Van caught on "Oh uh no"

"Van go home and tell them" Brock told him

He nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Brock changed into a pair of black sleep pants and his favorite grey Huston Texans t-shirt<p>

He sat at the breakfast bar drinking a ginger ale. Jake and Kyra were eating grilled cheese at the table.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Reba asked Brock

"No, I don't think my stomach can handle it"

Reba nodded and made the last one and put it on a plate. She sat and ate

"Will Cheyenne kill me?" Jake asked

"No Jake she was mad. Your sister loves you." Brock told him

Jake got up and hugged Brock. "Put your dish in the sink and get ready for bed it is 6:30" he told him

"I love you daddy and mommy can Brett come play on Saturday?"

Reba smiled "did I mention you're my favorite?"

Jake smiled

"I'll be up in a few moments to read to you" Brock told him

Jake obeyed and went to bed

"Kyra if your finished go wash up" Brock told her

"Kyra the pictures and pink and blue arrows, they were clear weren't they?" Reba asked nervously.

"Mom you don't have to worry about me." Kyra said getting up to put her dish in the sink

"Oh really, at what age is it appropriate for a young lady to become sexually active?" Reba said while staring into Kyra eyes.

"Forty." Kyra said without pause.

"Did I ever mention you're my favorite?" Reba said giving Kyra a hug.

"You're our good girl" Brock told her giving her a hug

Kyra nodded and headed upstairs.

"How are we going to handle this Reba?" Brock asked after Kyra went upstairs

"We will discuss their options with them and hopefully we can all agree on something"

"Okay" Brock said

"Brock if you don't feel better soon you should see a doctor "Reba said feeling his forehead he was still warm

"Yeah" he replied

Reba was about to speak when they heard

"SHUT UP KYRA!"

They looked at each other and ran upstairs to find Van upstairs in Cheyenne's room

"Van why are you here?" Brock asked

"Why is it were the only house in Texas without a gun?" Reba said heading towards Van. Brock held her back

"He was under Cheyenne's bed" Kyra told them.

"You what?" Brock said moving towards Van Reba held him back

"Look, look my parents kicked me out, I told them everything and they said they didn't want anything to do with Cheyenne or the baby but I don't feel that way, I want to do the right thing." Van said while trying to stay away from Reba and Brock

"At what point was hiding under the bed the right thing?" Reba asked still getting closer.

"When I realized that the ladder fell down." Van said.

"Relax mom we were just talking it's not like we jump into bed and do it every time we see each other." Cheyenne said defending Van.

"I can vouch for that." Van added but he shut up when Reba and Brock glared at him.

"I love your daughter and I'm not staying away no matter what you or my parents say; now I was going to do this in private but I don't care anymore." Van said before getting down on one knee.

"Oh no not the knee thing." Reba said as Cheyenne giggled at Van.

"Cheyenne will you marry me?" Van asked ignoring Reba ,Brock and he kids.

"Oh man." Reba and Brock said in unison.

"Yes." Cheyenne responded.

"Now I'm gonna get you a real ring someday." Van said putting his earring on Cheyenne's finger like a ring.

Reba looked at Brock

"Jake , Kyra time for bed" Brock said

"I'll talk to the kids" Reba told Brock

"Okay after I get the kids to bed I'm going to clean up downstairs and head to bed myself"

Reba nodded and kissed Brock he walked out.

"Daddy are you okay?" Jake asked as Brock got him into his PJ's

"Yes I will be I just need some rest" Brock told him

"Can you read me the story of Moses?" Jake asked handing Brock his children's bible

Brock read the story to Jake and tucked him in and gave him a hug and kiss

"Sweet dreams Jakey"

"Good night daddy feel better"

"Thanks pal. I will" Brock told Jake turning on his night light he turned out his light.

He walked into Kyra's room

"Hi Kyra"

"Hi dad do you feel better?"

"No. Kyra if you need to talk you can come to your mother and I "

"It will be kind of chaotic around here"

"It will be. Lights out at 9:30 Okay?" Brock told her giving her a hug and a kiss

"Dad what is going to happen?"

"Your mom and I will discuss things and work all of this out"

Kyra nodded

"Feel better soon"

"I will" Brock told her as he left her room he went down to clean up he went back up he got into bed just as Reba walked in

"What is the verdict?" Brock asked

Reba turned to answer him Brock was already sound asleep

Reba kissed Brock on the cheek and got into bed.

Brock stayed in bed all weekend Reba checked on him waking him up to drink fluids.

Reba searched the internet Sunday night for Dorothy or Abby she came up empty she was so worried Dorothy was a druggy and a drunk. She feared for Abby's safety,

They had been raising Abby since she was an infant.

Brock awoke and turned to Reba

Reba felt his forehead he wasn't warm

"How ya feelin?"

" better I'll be going to work find anything?"

"No. I hope she is okay"

"We raised her well I'm sure she is" Brock said

"I hope she is safe"

"Reba we raised her well she knows to turn to god. We took her to church. We taught her right from wrong."

" Do you miss her"

Brock nodded Reba go to bed" Brock said falling back to asleep

Reba nodded and closed her laptop saying a prayer for god to protect Abby. She fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Brock and Reba awoke they got ready for the day<p>

"Brock how do you feel?"

"Okay I just needed to rest"

"Okay you want Breakfast?"

"No I am not that hungry" Brock said grabbing some ginger ale and saltines

Reba nodded "we need to talk later after I get the kids off to school I will be by"

Brock nodded and gave Reba a kiss and left

Reba got the kids off to school and headed to the office.

"Morning BJ"

"Hi Reba" Barbra Jean said looking at her and Dennis being romantic she decided to speak up

"Dennis there is a patient in room A. Barbra Jean straighten the office I know you two are in love work isn't the time to be kissing especially when the office is a mess and there are 5 patients and one in the office."

They both nodded and go to work

Reba said walking back to her husband's office

"Brock, Honey?"

"Hey I'm just doing some paper work. I actually feel better"

"That's good"

"What about the kids?"

"I was ready to tell you on Saturday but you fell asleep "

"Yeah I was feeling lousy" Brock said leaning back on his chair

"How are you feeling now?" Reba asked feeling his forehead he wasn't warm anymore

"Much better"

Reba nodded he looked better than he had

"They have to marry" Brock stated

Reba nodded" that is the game plan"

"So where will they live they have no money. Reba what if this doesn't work out?"

"With us that way they can finish school. You will get the ice on Saturday and we can keep an eye on them "

"Yes"

"Brock are you feeling well enough to get me some stuff?" Reba asked handing him the marriage license for Cheyenne

Brock nodded and took the paper and signed it

"Oh I will get your blue suit pressed"

"Okay" Brock replied "When is the date honey? "He asked

"Oh this Saturday"

"Okay I am feeling better I will get everything today and the ice on Saturday"

"Now I'm gonna call the minister and try to get him Saturday so we can have a small wedding at our house, just family and a few friends." Reba said still looking at him.

"OK just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." Brock said with a smile

"Here is the list"

Brock nodded and looked at it "Milk, Eggs, ICE, Veggie tray, Meat tray, wedding cake" Brock said reading the list he nodded and spoke again "Okay I just have paper work I should be off around 12ish I will be home around 1 or so"

Reba nodded and kissed him.

" Brock are you aware of Dennis and BJ?"

"Yeah are they hold hands and stare into each other's eyes"

"I dealt with them. Do you need me to stick around here today?"

"No if I do could I give you a call?"

Reba nodded and kissed the side of his head" If you don't feel well come home"

"Yeah I have some ginger Ale. I still don't feel like eating much. You can invite them to the wedding"

Reba nodded and left giving a talking to Dennis and BJ. Before she headed out. She also asked them to the wedding.

Brock came home around 1:00

He walked up to his room to hear Cheyenne saying

"Oh mom did you talk to dad yet?"

"Yes and I got some stuff for the wedding" Brock said loosening his tie and sitting on the bed

"Now are you ready to try on my wedding dress?" Reba asked.

"Actually I was gonna talk to you about that, I was out shopping and I found this incredible dress. Isn't it perfect?" Cheyenne asked holding up the dress of her dreams.

"But you always said you wanted to wear my wedding dress." Reba said disappointed.

Brock smiled Reba had looked beautiful in that dress.

"I know but that is when I thought I would be old when I got married. This one is just more me." Cheyenne said with a smile.

"And it is so practical, just add some elastic and in nine months you can wear it to the prom." Kyra said still sitting on the bed.

Brock tapped her feet and smiled

"So what are you saying you don't want to wear my wedding dress?" Reba asked still holding it up.

"Well yours it's just so traditional, and I really like this one." Cheyenne said happily. "Is it nice Dad?"

Brock nodded and smiled at her "you will look beautiful" he told her

"Tell you what I'm gonna go hang it in your room and you can think about it." Reba said putting the dress on a hanger.

"So I talked to my parents, they're not coming. But I did get us a honeymoon, three nights at my uncle's beach house in Galveston. He just said not to open up the cellar." Van said pulling out keys to the house.

"Oh were gonna miss school, can you write us a permission slip for our honeymoon?" Cheyenne asked.

"Oh good lord honeymoon and permission slip all in the same sentence." Reba said.

"I never thought I would hear that one" Brock said

"Getting married is so much fun we should have done this junior year." Cheyenne said pulling Van into a hug.

"No you were smart to wait." Reba said shaking her head.

"Yes now let's go and get things done" Brock said ushering Cheyenne and Van out.

"Daddy are you feeling better?" Cheyenne asked

"Yep I just needed some rest" he told her as they all walked out of the room

Wedding day

"Got the ice." Brock said as he come in the back door and saw Reba sitting there crying.

"Hey you okay?" Brock asked as he set the ice on the counter and pulled Reba into a hug.

She hugged him back . Brock rubbed her back

"Get out, get out." Cheyenne said

Brock and Reba looked at each other and ran into the room

BJ and Dennis were there they had arrived just as the fight started.

"Ouch you hurt my hair." Van complained as he dodged the clothes being thrown at him.

"What is going on?" Reba demanded as she walked into the room. With Brock

"Oh the wedding is off I never want to see him again. Bye, bye." Cheyenne said throwing his bag out the front door.

"I can't believe you are jealous of a game." Van complained.

"I cannot believe you care more about football than you do about me." Cheyenne said.

"I never said that I love you both the same." Van continued.

"Oh, oh" Cheyenne says dramatically.

"But you more, way more." Van says after realizing his mistake.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Brock asked.

Oh Brock Heck" BJ interjected

Brock ignored her

"He's gonna play tonight." Cheyenne says pointing to Van.

"What?" Reba said shocked.

"Um hum, he is going to spend our wedding night at a football game." Cheyenne said.

"Coach says he is gonna throw me off the team if I miss the game." Van said.

"I can't believe he can't excuse you just this once." Reba added in.

"Well I'm really good." Van explained.

"Brock you're an assistant coach, can't you get him excused just one game?" Reba asked.

"He's really good." Brock complained.

"It's their honeymoon, what the hell is wrong with you?" Reba said to Brock.

"Heck" BJ interjected

"Shut up" Brock and Reba said in unison

"Look why can't ya'all go on your honeymoon after the game?" Brock asked. Walking over to them.

"That's what I told her." Van said as Cheyenne took off her shoe and threw it at Van he dodge it and knocked Barbra Jean she landed on the cake.

"The cake." Reba yelled.

Van threw rice bags and Kyra jumped on his back yelling "Die jock strap." fight between the whole family started. Brock pulled Cheyenne off and they fell onto the step

"Stop it, just stop it!" Reba yelled as Cheyenne's dress ripped she ran up stairs

"This is a wedding and y'all are ruining it." Reba yelled as she too ran up

Brock got everything cleaned up. Dennis helped BJ clean her dress.

Brock wasn't feeling well but shook it off and took some Advil. He had to get through this he couldn't pass out at Cheyenne's wedding he just couldn't...


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Reba found Cheyenne curled into a ball on her bed, still in the ripped dress.<p>

"How did this happen?" Cheyenne asked her mother. "I'm a senior, the co-captain of drill-team, I should be practicing the new kick line routine for tonight's half time show not getting married and having a baby. I am so off drill team." Cheyenne said hugging her teddy bear.

"And I'm so out of the junior league." Reba said playing with a pillow.

"I'm sorry." Cheyenne said holding the bear even closer.

"Oh that's alright I been getting them mad a lot lately anyway, a pregnant teenage daughter was just the icing on the cake." Reba said to Cheyenne.

"I guess your life is ruined too." Cheyenne said looking up at her mother.

"Get up." Reba says after a while of just sitting there.

"What…mom." Cheyenne says even though she got up and stood in front of the mirror with her mom.

"Tell me what you see in that mirror there, I'll tell you what I see, a couple of losers" Reba told her.

"Mom." Cheyenne said unhappily.

"Well what do you call two people who are gonna mourn the rest of their lives cause things didn't turn out as they planned?" Reba asked her daughter.

"Losers." Cheyenne said nodding her head.

"It's time for you and me to face reality, you're gonna have to schedule your life around football and your father and I are gonna have to deal with our daughter having a baby, As well as two married teens . " Reba said before hugging her daughter.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Cheyenne asked.

"Plot a new course, just because things are different doesn't mean they have to be bad." Reba said as they sat back on the bed.

"I'm scared." Cheyenne said after picking back up her teddy bear.

"Good, because nothing is as frightening ,or as wonderful as becoming a mother." Reba said while moving a stray hair out of Cheyenne's face.

"Do you think Van and I have a shot at making it?" Cheyenne asked.

"It's gonna be hard. Your father and I have for 20 years. Our love is stronger now than it was 4 months ago. I do think you have a chance it will turn out." Reba said as she nodded her head.

"And I will never understand why he likes football so much anyway." Cheyenne said wiping her eyes.

"Ah see your sounding like a married woman already. Now shall we have a wedding?" Reba asked before getting was still on her mind where was Dorothy

"Yeah." Cheyenne said also getting up.

"I can fix your dress real easy." Reba said looking at the rip in it.

"Actually I thought it would be nice to have some tradition at this wedding after all. Do you think it would be OK if I wore your wedding dress?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'd love that." Reba said before pulling her into a hug.

"But you gotta wear a bra." Reba said as her hands rested on Cheyenne's back and Cheyenne nodded a yes.

You ready baby girl?" Brock asked Cheyenne before walking her down the steps

Cheyenne took a deep breath in and then get it out with, "Yes."

Cheyenne smiled and they started left, together, right, together. She was too excited to be scared. She loved Van.

Reba watched as Brock walked their daughter to her fiancée. Van was already a part of the family, but now it was official. She came to terms with letting her daughter grow up faster then she had planned.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They took pictures. They never turned out the second Jake asked what are condoms and everyone had their eyes closed. They were able to take a third which turned out.

The game had been called off due to rain.

Cheyenne was happy about that.

The party moved to the hall that they reserved. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. After a while Brock started to feel queasy the room started spinning he sat down on a chair. "What's wrong?" Reba asked putting an arm around him

"I'm okay" Brock told her he was feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach

Reba knelt in front of Brock he wasn't okay she knew it Cheyenne and Van had left a few moments ago

"Reba I-"Brock didn't finish he passed out

"Brock!" Reba said kneeling down

"call 911" JV yelled as he ran to his son in law

"Brock can you hear me?" JV asked

No response

"Daddy!" Kyra and Jake said running to his side

JV checked for a palse brock was breathing

He loosed Brock's tie

"He's Burning up someone get me a cold compress" JV said

Kyra returned with a cold compress JV held it on Brock's forehead

The paramedics soon came they inserted an IV into his hand and an Oxygen mask on his face

They rushed him to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Reba and the kids got out to the car and rushed to the hospital.<p>

"Hi What room is Brock Hart in?" Reba asked at the front desk

"Who are you?" the receptionist asked

"His wife"

"Room 409"

Reba and the kids took the elevator up to Brock's room.

Brock was in the bed in a hospital gown he was awake a bit confused had he passed out at Cheyenne's wedding?'

" Brock?" Reba asked walking into the room

"Yeah"

"How do you feel?"

"I guess better. They will run some tests in the morning. Reba did I walk Cheye down the aisle?"

"Yes you passed out at the reception. Cheyenne and Van left"

"Where are JV and Helen?"

"Waiting outside. Daddy was worried about you. He was the one that jumped into action and helped you"

"Dad are you okay?" Kyra asked

"I hope so but I will receive some tests and then they will find out" Brock said

"Brock what kind of tests?"

"Here I got a list" Brock said giving it to her

"A CBC, Other tests are performed to check liver and kidney functions and the possible presence of leukemic cells in the spinal fluid. A bone marrow biopsy and bone marrow aspirate, Lymph node , Chest X-rays, to find out if leukemia or an infection is the cause of lung problems such as persistent coughing, coughing up blood, chest pain, or difficulty breathing.

CT scan of the head, chest, and belly, to find out whether leukemia has spread there.

Lumbar puncture, to find out whether leukemia cells are in your cerebrospinal fluid (CSF).

MRI of the brain, to look into symptoms such as confusion, paralysis, numbness, vision problems, vertigo, or headaches. Those symptoms could mean the leukemia has spread to the brain."

"My brain is fine" Brock mumbled

"Yes Brock your brain is fine" Reba told him noticing he was falling asleep

"Take Jake and Kyra home tell JV and Helen they can go too"

Reba nodded

Kyra and Jake hugged him.

Reba nodded and kissed Brock. "See you in the morning"

"Bring some comfy clothes"

Reba nodded she had planned on it.

The next day Reba called Lori Anne to look after Kyra and Jake she went to the hospital around noon.

The doctor stopped her and told her about Brock she nodded and went into his room.

When she arrived at Brock's door, she poked her head in to make sure he wasn't sleeping. He was sleeping peacefully she smiled and rubbed the side of his head

He awoke and smiled at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay much better with all the fluids they gave me. I will probably be able to go home later on today"

"How was the lumbar puncture?"

"it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My back hurts. The doctor says it is common. They stick a needle in and that hurts and I have a headache. He says that's common too." Brock told her

Reba kissed him "Sorry you're going through this"

"Me too at least it isn't one of the kids"

Reba nodded. She was thankful about that. But she didn't want her husband to go through this either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Brock sit here on the bench while I unlock the door" Reba told him later on that night

Brock sat on the bench he was still woozy from the procedures he received. He was given specific instructions of drinking plenty of fluids. And to rest

"Okay let's head in" Reba said helping him up

"Your very pretty carrot"

"Yes I know my orange manatee"

Reba helped Brock into the house

And up to their room she got him in bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. Reba removed his shoes and covered him up and went down to wake Lori Anne who had fallen asleep on the couch

"Hey so how is Brock?" She asked Reba

"I dint know they ran all sorts of tests. I hate seeing him so sick"

"It will be okay Reba. Brock will pull through"

Reba nodded in hopes she would be right.

"Lori Anne have you heard from Dorothy?"

"No what are you and Brock going to do?"  
>"I don't know I'm so worried about Brock and Abby" Reba said<p>

Lori Anne comforted her friend

"Dad are you better?" Kyra asked as she and Brock were sitting on the couch watching cartoons with her

"Yes I feel so much better. I just needed rest. Cheyenne and Van should be back soon" Brock said changing the subject "Your mom is getting their room ready."

"She was "Reba said coming down the stairs and sitting beside Brock he put his arm around her and kissed her

"Hi mom, hi dad we're back." Cheyenne announced coming in the front door with Van right behind her.

"So how was the honeymoon you two?" Reba said turning her attention to the kids.

"It was nice really bright and sunny and the beach house was awesome." Van said

"It was really nice." Cheyenne said before showing off her bride tee-shirt.

"We got matching t-shirts" Van said as they both showed them off he headed upstairs with the luggage.

Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Go unpack. I'll start dinner" Reba said

"What is for dinner Mrs. H?"

"Vegetable soup and grilled cheese"

Brock filled Cheyenne and Van in on what happened

Cheyenne hugged her dad

"Dad how is mom doing?"

"She is fine"

"No about Abby" Cheyenne said

"Your mom and I are both worried about her. We have a private detective searching for her" Brock told her

Brock was worried about him self , Reba and Abby how would they get thorough all of this? Could they get through all of this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Reba what are we going to do?" Brock asked after hearing Reba explain that Cheyenne was now kicked out of school.<p>

Reba was getting ready for bed that night after Reba had gone to the school in the afternoon. Brock had spent the day in bed sleeping he was feeling the same. He was planning on resting until the game

"I'm not sure yet." Reba said as she put on a sleep top

"How can you not be sure yet, your Reba you always know what is going to happen." Brock said

" I haven't thought things through. I just don't understand why nothing is happening to Van at school because of this, he didn't have to sit out a game or anything." Reba said climbing into bed.

"Well what do you expect him to do quit school and stay home with Cheyenne?" Brock asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what he is going to do, for as long as Cheyenne is suspended Van will stay home. No school and no football." Reba said as she started to think.

"That's ridiculous pulling Van out of school isn't going to make things fair for Cheyenne." Brock said amazed that Reba would suggest something like that.

"Want to bet." Reba said with a smile.

"Reba the whole school is counting on him, there's no way the wildcats can go all the way to state without Van." Brock said defending Van.

"Exactly.' Reba said her smile getting bigger.

"What?" Brock asked confused.

"If this game is as important as you say it is, then it is only a matter of time before Ms. Hodge invited Van and Cheyenne back to school." Reba said turning over to get some sleep.

"Are you sure about this?" Brock asked also turning over to try to sleep.

"I'm sure, what's more embarrassing to a Texas high school, a pregnant teen or a losing season?" Reba asked

Brock nodded

"Brock I got a call from Pake Stanley today he has no leads on Abby"

Brock rubbed her back "I wish I could help you more"

"Brock you did by hiring him" Reba said kissing him

Both fell asleep

Game night

"The booster club has made over 100 phone calls to Ms. Hodge and she has shown no signs of backing down, now the game starts in 10 minutes." Brock said to the family. It had been 2 weeks since Brock had collapsed and had the tests he was feeling good he was feeling better maybe Reba had been right

"Ah man I should be busting through the big paper W right now, I love running through the big paper W." Van said upset.

"She is going to call she's just making us sweat, I know this is the right thing just have a little faith." Reba said trying to calm everyone down.

Ding dong

"Oh thank god." Brock said after hearing the doorbell. He went to the door

"No, no let me I've been looking forward to this." Reba said getting up first to answer the door.

"Hey guys." BJ said coming in the door with Dennis.

"No call yet? You guys pre-game warm ups are over they are about to kick off" BJ said after closing the door.

"Has the game started?" Brock asked

"Yes" Dennis replied going into the kitchen

"Now you hear that it's kick off. Alright the assistant coach and the star player are leaving, let's go." Brock said getting up and heading for the door.

"Hold it." Reba said really loud.

"Reba it's over now look I don't think what is happening to Cheyenne is fair either but they are going to be calling scouts at this game this is his future we are talking about and his future affects our daughter's future, now come on we can still make kick off." Brock said turning back to the door. Van got up too but stopped and turned to Cheyenne.

"You should go I'll be fine." Cheyenne said not getting up to go with them.

"No I'm staying." Van said sitting back on the couch.

"Ah gees." Brock said complaining.

"I'm sorry coach, I'm married now and I don't want to play for a school that doesn't want my wife." Van said while holding Cheyenne's hand.

"Oh sweetie." Cheyenne said before kissing Van.

"So we aren't going to the game?" Kyra asked before heading into the living room. From the kitchen

"Nope" Brock said sitting down.

"Don't look so down, we should be proud for standing up for what's right ahead of football, that's something to cheer about too." Reba said enthusiastically.

Ding dong

BJ ran to the door.

"Hello I'm Ms. Hodge." Ms. Hodge said from the doorway.

"I know who you are; come in my Reba is right over here." BJ said in a sweet voice while forcing her into the room and towards Reba.

"Shouldn't you be at the game?" Reba asked getting up from her spot on the sofa.

"I was booed at pre-game warm ups, I've never been booed before." Ms. Hodge said somewhat quietly.

"That's surprising." Reba said to Brock who had silently gotten up to stand by her side.

"We've been fielding offers all night long, turns out there are plenty of schools that would love an all-state cornerback and they think a pregnant girl who can throw a baton would be a real crowd pleaser." Reba said walking towards Van and Cheyenne.

"Might I have a word with Van and Cheyenne?" Ms. Hodge asked.

"I'm told we can't win the game tonight without you." Ms. Hodge said walking over to Van and Cheyenne.

"Well I don't like to brag." Van said innocently.

"Brag." Reba said hitting his shoulder.

"We'll be slaughtered." Van admitted.

"Your seventeen it's your decision whether you go to school or not was this your choice?" Ms. Hodge asked Van.

"I want to go to the same school as my wife, and if that means Holly house school for girls then I'm there." Van said happily.

"I see, Cheyenne it has come to my attention that your suspension may have been unfounded you are hear by reinstated in school." Ms. Hodge said as sweetly as possible.

"Honey Ms. Hodge just said you could return to school now it's your turn, Cheyenne this is where you say yes Ms. Hodge I would love to come back to school." Reba said.

"No, I don't want to go to West Chester high anymore." Cheyenne said before getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Everything going OK?" Brock asked coming into the kitchen after a while

"I think so but it's your call." Reba said to Cheyenne.

"Well lets go." Cheyenne said before heading into the living room.

"Ms. Hodge I would like to come back to school." Cheyenne said once they got into the living room.

"Hey sticking up for me." Cheyenne said to Van once the room was almost cleared out.

"You liked that?" Van asked before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes." Cheyenne said before they kissed.

"Hey you guys the game clock is ticking." Brock said from the doorway.

"Let's go." Van yelled as they headed for the door.

Everyone arrived home and headed up to bed

Brock and Reba were just getting ready for bed when the phone rang. Beside their bed

Brock picked it up. "Hello…yes ….okay… I will be there in the morning…." Brock said to the caller he put the phone back on the receiver and put his head in his hands.

" Why me?" Brock whispered out loud


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Reba came out of the bathroom "Brock Honey who was that?"<p>

Brock didn't speak. He couldn't believe what he had heard

"Brock?" Reba questioned sitting beside him "are you okay?" she asked putting her arm around him

" No I they .I the tests they. I have leukemia" Brock stammered

Reba didn't know what to say she looked over at Brock who had his head in his hands. She moved closer to him and hugged him she kissed the side of his head and held him in her arms.

There was a knock on the door

The kids walked in

"Dad who was on the phone?" Cheyenne asked

"Was it the detective?" Kyra asked

"No we haven't heard from him in a bit" Brock said muffled as his hands covered his face

"Mr. H are you crying?"

Brock nodded

"Kids your father got a phone call"

"what about?" Jake asked looking at his dad

"Kids you know how sick your father has been?"

They nodded

"I have Leukemia" Brock told them as Reba rubbed his back.

"Brock what did they say to do?" Reba asked

"Be at the hospital. Reba there is so much to do. We have to get Cheyenne graduated, Jake needs stuff, Kyra might need braces and we have to find Abby"

"Brock we will worry about that stuff later we have to worry about your health" Reba said rubbing his back

Reba and Brock arrived at the hospital the next morning. Brock checked himself in. he changed into a hospital gown and got into bed. A nurse came in and put him on an IV

"Reba I'm scared"

"I will be there every step of the way. The kids will be too"

Brock nodded

Brock started treatments after he was given a Hickman line. He was sick to his stomach some days and on other days he was fine.

"Reba who was that at five am?" brock asked

"Marcie and Luanne ?"

"Oh yeah Van is player of the week"

"Yeah and you gave them a key?"

"I was going to get it back" Brock told her

"Did Cheye go with them?" Brock asked

"No they mentioned salsa and she was sick"

Brock laughed

"How do you feel?" Reba asked

"Good I have a week off of chemo I should be able to help you through this week"

"Okay what do you mean?" Reba asked

Brock had already fell back to sleep

Brock got up and dressed " I wont be at the office I will be at the school"

"Brock Van asked me to make a steak dinner"

"Yeah I figured you would I will be back later to tell you everything" Brock said kissing Reba and leaving

He returned home later with a binder

"Reba this is the bible"

"Brock the bible is behind us"

"No not that bible this one" Brock said showing her

"The Westchester pre game steak dinner bible you have got to be kidding me"

"No this is football Reba" Brock told her

"This was created in 69 and honed and perfected for over a decade. Now before every home game the wildcats gather and feast upon this winning form"

"Brock are you crazy?"

"No but this is it Reba it has to look good I am the assistant coach"

"is this what you meant by you could help me this week?"

Brock nodded "yeah Reba can you handle this?"

"You will help me?"

Brock nodded "yeah I feel good much better than I had been feeling"

"Has the chemo helped?"

Brock nodded and kissed Reba

"You look a lot better"

"Yeah Reba I can't help you out too much. But if you need a hand I can do it"

"Don't overdo it. You had your first week of chemo"

Brock nodded " I have to go to the office this week and train Dennis"

" Don't spend long hours at the office"

"No I won't I will be okay Reba"

Brock walked into the house "Looks incredible Reba"

"thanks how do you feel?"

"Good. Okay coach Harold will enter and tell you how pretty you look and the rest of the team members will come in and kiss the hostess"

"okay" Reba said sure enough they all did what Brock said they all sat down at the tables.

Brock made a speech and he said grace. They started to eat BJ and Dennis entered Dennis had a wildcats polo on he was a coach on the wild cats as well

"what is Dennis and BJ doing here?" Reba asked Brock

" He is a coach on the wildcats. She is with him. It thought you liked her?"

"EH"

Brock chuckled

Reba went into the kitchen to fill the boul of gravy

Barbra jean gasped "you got the wrong potato salad"

"Potato salad is potato salad now give me the bucket"

"You poisoned the team it has to be macs potato salad I was a wild cat now they will lose" Dennis said

"WWJD?" BJ said

Reba rolled her eyes

"Reba got the wrong potato salad" Barbra Jean said

"Brock I thought you over saw your wife?" Harold asked

" I think Reba did a good job " Brock said

"Coach if I barf up the potato salad do I have a chance of winning?" A Player named Tanner asked

"I like your sprit but I don't think so" brock told him

Reba looked at Brock for help

He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. Reba knew he was nervous in what to say.

"It's my fault I don't have parents" Van said

"Football is 90 percent mental and you just flushed it down the crapper" Dennis said going to BJ

"Coach you aren't buying this are you?" Reba asked

The coach gave a speech

Brock stayed quiet he didn't want to make Reba mad he knew he would need her in the next few weeks.

Reba spoke to the team

Brock kissed Reba and ushered the team out

Cheyenne walked inot the locker room

Van looked at her "Cheyenne your not supposed to be in here"

"Okay everyone listen up. God it stinks in here, there has been a mistake my mom did not buy the wrong potato salad I did so if your mad be mad at me"

Brock looked at Van he owed his wife and apology. Even though he hated potato salad

"Okay" Cheyenne said

"Thanks for coming down hon" Brock told her going to talk to Harold

Van put his arm around Cheyenne and spoke to his friends

Coach Harold ushered the teens out to loose

"Hey did any one order Ed's famous potao salad?" Reba asked holding up

The bucket

"You eat this win the game the bible tells me so"

Brock smiled "You heard the lady" Brock said smiling at Reba

"Nice play Reba " Brock said kissing her cheek and walking out

"Reba what happened with the potato salad? I know Cheye came and said she got the wrong stuff, but you came with Ed's"

"Yes she did she went into the baby section and then went to get the potato salad and grabbed the wrong one"

"that wasn't Ed's potato salad was it?" Brock asked as they got into bed

"No it was the same one you all ate earlier. We had a container under the sink. I cleaned it out and put it in"

"Sorry I thought it was your fault"

Reba nodded

"Man it was a long day" Brock said letting his head hit the pillow

Reba kissed him "You could have said more"

"Reba I didn't want you mad at me I knew I would need you"

"Brock they were crazy about the potato salad

"I didn't care it is just potato salad" Brock said

"Oh right you hate potato salad"

"Yeah"

"Are you okay?"

" the wildcat dinners are lame. They shouldn't make a big deal"

Reba smiled at him she was about to speak but Brock was already asleep.

She went to the computer and started to search for Abby she couldn't wait on the detective she had to find Abby.

"Reba it is 1 am" Brock said waking up and going to her

"Brock I have to find her"

"I know you miss her but we have to let Pake do his job"

"I know we do but I want her back I want her to call me mommy again I want her to be here Brock why did she do it why she doesn't love her"

Brock pulled her into a hug and led her to bed

"Reba Pake is one of the best detectives in Texas he will find her

Reba nodded and held onto Brock and cried he rubbed her back until she fell asleep in his arms.

Brock prayed Abby would be home soon he missed his golfing buddy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>The weeks passed Brock continued with his treatments. He was sick most of time he also slept a lot as well the last one had hit him hard. Reba continued to search for Abby Pake got close and then would have no leads. The more Dorothy moved Reba became worried she had a feeling Dorothy was close<p>

"Just think tomorrow you graduate " Brock told Cheyenne as he sat on the chair with his feet up on the coffee table. He had a blanket covering him

Cheyenne smiled. "Van is getting our caps and Gowns"

"So when my grand is baby coming into this world I can't wait for someone to call me grampy"

" Hi Grampy" Reba said to Brock walking in

Brock chuckled

" Okay since my grand baby is coming into this world any day now I have given it a lot of thought to what I want this baby to call me" Reba said as she gave the kids drinks

"Why not grandma?"

"It sounds a little-"

"Old?" Kyra asked

Reba looked at her "yes" she said "I have narrowed it down to Nanna, Nene and Gmom oh and Katherine. Reba said sitting on the arm beside Brock

"Why Katherine?"

"I have always liked that name" she told them Brock whispered the name in her ear

Brock soon fell asleep.

"What did I miss?" Brock asked waking up

Reba filled him in

Brock nodded and fell back to sleep

"Dad?"

Brock awoke to see Jake standing beside the chair.

"Hey Jakey what's up?"

"Kyra said you loose your hair"

"I know. I used a cooling cap. I still do it isn't all that bad"

"Daddy will you spend some time with me?"

"What do you want to do?" Brock asked hoping it wasn't going to take a lot of energy

"I want you to read me some bible stories"

Brock nodded and pulled Jake onto his lap and read to him.

Graduation Day.

" Brock wake up" Reba said nudging him

"5 more minutes"

"Brock Cheyenne is graduating today"

Brock nodded and got up out of bed

"Your brown suit is on the chair"

Brock nodded he got up he felt dizzy he sat back down

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yes I just had a dizzy spell"

Reba looked at him. He hadn't taken the last cycle of chemo well. He had caught a cold and it had drained him of all his energy. He was doing better now.

"Do you need help?" Reba asked feeling his forehead

"No I should be okay I'm going to take something don't worry Reba I will be fine"

Brock soon dressed and walked into the kitchen

"high school graduates" Brock said fist bumping Van and giving Cheyenne a kiss on the cheek.

They took some pictures Brock ushered Kyra and Jake out to his car.

"Mom that was beautiful" Cheyenne told her after she sang to Elizabeth

"Your mom did that for all of you too" Brock told her feeling funny

"Daddy?" Jake said

"Mr.H?" Van said Turning around

Brock was out of it

"Jake get a doctor" Reba said giving Elizabeth to Cheyenne

Van and Reba helped Brock sit on a chair

"Brock?" Reba called Looking into his eyes they were glazed over

Brock was completely unaware of his soundings Reba and the kids kept calling him until he passed out

Doctors soon came in and rushed him to an exam room after some tests they rushed him to the ICU


	9. Chapter 9

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Reba ran into the ICU<p>

"please tell me about my husband"

"Miss who is your husband?" the nurse asked

"Brock Hart"

"A Doctor will be with you shortly"

Reba paced franticly she had never seen Brock that way before

"Oh dear God please keep Brock safe don't let me loose him" Reba said as she paced back and forth.

"Mrs. Hart?"

Reba nodded "How is my husband is he okay?"

"No your husband has developed and infection in the Hickman line, He also has phenomena. He is very sick. We have him on a respirator. He has numerous IV's plus a picc line in his elbow. We removed the Hickman line. He is hooked up to a heart monitor he has a tube called a NG tube in his nose, an arterial line it is measuring his blood pressure, he has a catheter in to measure urine, he has an IV in his neck he had an Intravenous Board on his right arm to prevent the IV's form moving. He also has a chest tube inserted into his lung to drain off fluid"

Reba swallowed "Can I see him?"

"You need to wear this surgical mask"

Reba nodded when she saw Brock her heart broke. She held in her tears. He looked so pale and sick. He had on a hospital gown

Reba sat in the chair next to Brock's bed. Ever so gently she picked up his hand, brought it to her lips and softly kissed it. She sat with him for a while Gently rubbing his hand , it was evident Brock wasn't waking up she decided it was time to fill the kids in on their father's condition.

Lori Anne volunteered to watch over the kids. While Reba stayed with Brock she wouldn't leave his side.

"Reba go home and take a shower" Lori Anne told her she had brought her some clothes and food.

"No I can't leave him"

"Then go and shower here. I will sit with Brock"

Reba hugged Lori Anne

She returned after a few moments

"Any change?"

"No. Reba have the kids said good bye?"

"None of us have. I have faith Brock will pull through. He is strong"

Lori Anne nodded. Reba sat with Brock. Lori Anne went home to the kids.

Lori Anne sat with the kids at home. Cheyenne had Elizabeth on her lap. They were all worried about their father. He had been in a coma for three weeks

"He will pull through right?" Cheyenne asked

"He has to Mr. H has to pull through" Van said

"Can my daddy die?" Jake asked

Lori Anne nodded

"Will he pull through?" Kyra asked

"Kids your daddy is strong. His body may be weak but I think he will. Sometimes when a person is in a coma it is the body's way of healing itself."

The kids nodded.

The phone rang

Jake picked it up and gave it to Lori Anne

"That's great Reba…..Yes I will tell them…How is he?...Good the kids send Brock their love" Lori Anne said hanging up the phone

"Is dad okay?"

"Yes he is awake. He is very tired but the infection is gone. You can see him in a few days."

"Brock how do you feel?" Reba asked after the doctor removed the breathing tube

"Tired. Reba what happened?"

"You developed an infection and Phenomena and slipped into a coma" Reba told him

Brock nodded and fell asleep. Reba thanked God for saving her husband.

2 days passed the doctors had removed several IV's he still had one in his arm. He was in a private room.

"Reba there are 5 kids here?"

"You can send them in" Reba said smiling at Brock

The kids filed in

"Hi daddy"

"Hi Cheyenne"

"do you want to hold Lizzy?"

Brock smiled and took Lizzy from Cheyenne

"Hi Beth. I'm your Grampy. She looks like you Cheye" Brock told her as he handed her to Reba. After he had held her.

The family spent some time together. Happy Brock was on the mend.

"I'm so glad to be home" Brock said as he got out of the car

"Take it easy Brock" Reba said getting out of the driver's side and helping her husband up the steps.

"How do you feel?" Reba asked

"Tired I just want to sleep" Brock told her

"Okay" Reba told him

Brock fell asleep on the couch

Brock continued with his treatments. On his good days he worked on training Dennis. Brock had explained the importance of him having a job to support his wife and Child.

The weeks passed Brock continued treatments he was tired from the chemo, but helped Reba in every way he could. Even though he was sick during most of his treatments. Reba let Brock help out. She wanted him to feel like he was still the big man because in her eyes, he always would be. He was getting weaker and thinner his hair had started to fall out he hadn't been wearing the cooling cap

Brock was sitting at the edge of his bed he was feeling sick to his stomach. He had just come home from his chemo session

Reba walked in "are you alright?" she asked

"No" Brock said running to the bathroom he vomited into the toilet he sank against the wall as tears came down his face

Reba sat beside him and rubbed is back

He looked up at Reba " sometimes I feel so worthless". Why does everything happen to me?" Brock asked

"What do you mean?" Reba asked as he became sick again

Brock leaned back against Reba "things in my life" He told her as she gave him the

anti-sickness medication in his left elbow

"My dad left when I was 12, she married Carl he hit me, she never stopped him. He beat me bad on December 15th every year"

Reba looked at Brock she had known him for 35 years and married to him for 20 he had never spoken about it before

"Carl beat you on your birthday?"

Brock nodded when I came to your home when I was 17 and I had a black eye and bruises and I said I was goofing off with my friends he beat me he did it she never stopped him" brock said as tears streamed down his face

Reba rubbed his back

Brock ran his head through his hair getting a clump

"It's not supposed to fall out I have the cap"

"Brock you have been sick you haven't worn it"

"Yeah he hit me a lot then I was 18 he left my mom "

"Reba I don't feel good" Brock told her rubbing his hands through his hair pulling out more

"Can you get me a wig?"

Reba nodded

"Brock? , Reba?"

"Gene?" Brock said

"Hi" he replied as he helped Brock to his feet

"I lost my hair but I'm gonna get a wig" Brock told him

"Yeah let's get you to bed" Eugene said

" I didn't feel good" Brock told him

"I see that" Eugene said helping brock into his bed

He closed his eyes Reba came in and kissed him

"Is he like this after chemo?"

"Sometimes after he is sick" Reba said covering Brock up

"Reba I came to talk to you about Abby I was working for Brock Pake called"

Brock sat up

"What happened is Dorothy still in Texas?"

"Yes Pake hired a bounty hunter named Narvel Wayne he says he can find them. She took off Reba you and Brock need to know something About Dorthy"

Fear rose inside of her was Abby okay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Gene is Abby okay?" Reba asked<p>

"Yes as far as they know she hasn't hurt Abby"

"As far as you know?" Brock said

"Yeah Pake said Abby is safe he wasn't sure"

"Gene Dorothy is a drug addict , when we found out she was pregnant with Abby we made her live here." Brock said

"She did drugs and Abby was born addicted to heroin . we wouldn't let her drink or anything. When Abby was born we filled for full custody Dorothy left then just 2 months before Brock and I had marital problems Dorothy came and took Abby from School and we haven't heard from her since " Reba said

"That's when we hired Pake he is a PI and then we have searched on our own with no leads" Reba said again

"I know. You two are worried Pake said this bounty hunter is good. He has a good lead on her and he may be able to find her."

"Gene does he know she is on drugs and can be dangerous?" Brock asked

"Yes. Now how do you feel Brock?" Eugene asked

"Sick and I am loosing my hair"

"You look good bald gives you a new look" Eugene said trying to cheer him up

"Gene Abby is ours. She called us mom and dad. We always thought of her as our daughter she looks like Reba. She has her hair and deep blue eyes. If I saw her and Dorothy together I wouldn't think they were related." Brock said

"She will be okay Narvel is a friend of mine he thrives on finding people he works with his wife Livy, sons Brandon, Christopher, Matthew, Robert, and daughters Sarah, Heather, Joanna, Beka and Gabby. They find people all the time Dorothy is on bond with him so he will track her down and find Abby"

Brock nodded and fell asleep

Reba ushered Eugene out

"Gene did you know his step daddy beat him?"

"He lived with me his senior year after he turned 18 he said he fell down the steps. I did find out his step dad beat him until he was black and blue. Reba his mom was beaten by him as well. Brock loved his real father. He did leave when Brock was 12 but it was to be in the army. Then Carl stepped in. Reba I did know I wished I had helped him." Eugene said

"thanks"

"If Narvel has any leads I will call you"

Reba nodded

Brock continued with his treatments being sick he was given a feeding tube in his stomach, Brock and Eugene both continued working with Dennis trying to train him

Brock and Eugene were having lunch Brock had been feeling better

"I think Dennis is cheating on BJ" Brock commented

"I do too he doesn't bother with Henry that kid is so cute. He looks like BJ"

"The other day this blond came in and he was drooling over her. Gene I couldn't imagine doing that to Reba. BJ is like family to Reba and I and we don't want to see her get hurt"

Gene nodded "you going to go back to work or go home?"

"go home. Reba is exhausted she is up late every night searching for Abby she gets like 3 mabye 4 hours of sleep not even that. Then she is up at 6 she helps me when I am sick and does stuff around the house. Gene I am worried about her"

"talk to her"

Brock nodded and headed home he walked in to find Reba passed out on the couch snoring.

He covered her up and cleaned up around the house he finished the laundry and put it away. He was feeling good today.

Jake walked in the back door

"Jake your mom is sleeping let her rest" Brock told him

"she usually has a snak ready for me and asks me about my day"

"I have some milk and cookies. How was your day?"

"fine " Jake said as he started talking about his day

Brock soon made dinner he made mushroom rice and battred chicken he made some broccoli with cheese sauce

Reba awoke she looked around the house was spotless. She could smell something good she walked into the kitchen to find brock loading the dish washer

"Brock?"

"Hi red good sleep?"

"Brock why didn't you wake me?"

"you needed your rest besides I haven't cooked in a while and I felt like it. "

Reba kissed him "I love you Brock Hart"

"I love you too Reba Hart"

Reba called the kids they sat down and ate as a family.

Brock was so thankful he was able to be with them every day he was grateful more so. He didn't take much for granted anymore.

Reba and Brock continued to search for Abby they had heard from Narvel he was close and he was going to move in soon. He had to wait for the right moment

Brock's mind was on his anniversary he let Lori Anne in on his special night for his wife of 21 years. It was going to be very special.


	11. Chapter 11

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Morning dad Happy 21 first anniversary"<p>

"Hi Kyra and thanks"

"Do you have plans Mr. H?" Van asked walking in

"Yes and I have plans to do something very special" Brock said smiling

"Can you tell us?" Cheyenne questioned

"No the only one that knows is Lori Anne

"Morning Brock how do you feel?" Reba asked he had just had chemo and was off for 3 days

"Fine Happy anniversary"

"Same "Reba said pulling him into a very passionate kiss

"Wow" Brock said once they were done

"We are still married right?" Reba questioned

"Yeah are you alright?" Brock asked looking into her blue eyes a bit confused to why she would ask that

"BJ and Dennis are still happily married?" Reba questioned again

"Yes. Reba did you hit your head?" Brock asked with concern rubbing the back of her head

"No I had a nightmare that you left me for Barbra Jean" Reba said sadly

Brock laughed

"Reba I would be crazy to do that. I have a beautiful wife 3 beautiful children a beautiful granddaughter and Son in law" Brock said hugging her close

Reba smiled and hugged Brock close to her

"Brock are we at the place yet?"

"No just wait" Brock told her

"I cant see anything with this blind fold on"

Brock laughed " Reba that is the point"

"Brock ?"

"Yes"

"Did we stop?"

"Yes" Brock responded getting out of the car and taking Reba by the arm

He led her down a path to the beach he removed her blind fold on the beach was a blanket and a basket

"Brock this looks like our first date. Are we still in Huston?"

"Yes I wanted it to be better but I couldn't do a lot I asked Gene and BJ to help me"

"Brock it is wonderful it is perfect Happy anniversary "

Brock had wanted to take Reba to Oklahoma where they had first met. But he didn't think it would be a good idea to be 10 hours away from the hospital. So he recreated their first date in Huston.

Reba and Brock spent the evening together both glad to be with each other

Brock was thankful he was able to share the time with his wife. Having leukemia made him grateful for his life and time with his family.

"Brock tonight was great"

"Yeah" Brock said sitting down on the bench outside of the door he was starting to feel tired. Reba had driven home.

"Are you alright?" Reba asked sitting beside him

"Yeah what if I don't get through this?. Will you be okay?"

"Brock stop talkin like that you will pull through. You have 2 more weeks of chemo"

"What if the chemo hasn't worked?"

"Brock you are strong and I'm sure it has" Reba told him picking up his hand and grasping it

Brock grasped hers back

"Reba I love you "He said standing and pulling her close to him

"I love you too Brock"

They started kissing the lights started to flicker

"Wow as strong as ever" Reba joked

"Yeah I can kiss you and make the lights flicker" Brock Joked back

They laughed and kissed again

Van came out "do you kids have any idea what time it is?"

"Go inside Van and let me make out with my wife of 21 years" Brock said as he passionately kissed her again

"We have neighbors" Van stated as he was grossed out by his in laws

"Would you like to live with them?" Reba asked as she had her arms around Brock

"5 minutes" Van said going inside

Brock shook his head as Van watched them he kissed Reba again the lights flickered again

Brock and Reba laughed and went inside

"Happy anniversary" Jake said hugging his parents

"Thanks honey shouldn't you be in bed?" Reba asked

"Yes but I wanted to give you this" Jake said holding up a present

Reba opened it in side was a rose with a picture

"I picked the rose from Mrs. Jenkins garden and I drew the picture" Jake said proudly

"Jake it is beautiful" Reba said hugging and kissing him

Brock gave him a hug "It is perfect" Brock told him

"Mom this is from me Cheye and Van" Kyra said handing her a card

Reba handed it to Brock he opened it.

"thanks kids"

Reba looked at it. it was a gift certificate for their favorite restaurant

"thanks kids" Reba said kissing each of them.

"Now go to bed" Reba said

"Dad are you okay?" Kyra asked

"I'm getting there" Brock told the kids

They all said good night and went upstairs.

4 days later

"Brock you have 9 more chemo sessions left you made it through" Reba said as he sat on the couch he had been there all day since he had come home from his chemo treatments he went to the hospital every day for 5-7 hours sometimes longer he was getting Iron infusions as well so it was 8 hours

Brock nodded and cuddled with Reba

"Brock are you going to watch the news?"

"No I can't keep my eyes open"

"let's go to bed" Reba said taking Brock's hand

Brock followed Reba he was exhausted.

Brock got into bed he was already in his pj's he had kept them on all day

Reba gave him a kiss and got into bed

"God please heal Brock. He has been through a lot" Reba turned around and kissed Brock

"Amen to your prayer"

Reba smiled and moved closer to Brock. He put his arms around her as she laid on his chest.

The phone rang as they were falling asleep

"Who is calling at this time of night?" Brock asked as Reba moved over to pick up the phone

"Hello?" Reba said

"Aunt Reba?"

Reba sprang up "It is Abby" she told Brock


	12. Chapter 12

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Brock sat up as well suddenly he didn't feel tired<p>

"Yes honey" Reba said

"I'm hungry scared and alone" the six year old cried

"Abby where are you?"

"At a house. It is dark the lights don't work. Dorothy left her cellphone. I remembered your number and I am afraid of the dark. The house is near a park and the park isn't anymore. It hasn't been used"

"Honey you have to give me more details"

"Do I go outside?"

There was a pause

"Abby?" Reba said panicking

Brock took the phone "Abby?"

"Hi uncle Brock I went outside there are tree's around and there is a big sign it has a cow on it and it is a old horse farm and it has a long drive way um and there is a barn. Daddy I am scared a guy took Dorothy away she told him I wasn't here I had to hide I wanted to yell but I was scared she would hurt me. Please come get me. I think mommy took me and Kyra horseback riding here" Abby said

"I will be there soon" Brock said hanging up the phone Reba sprang out of bed and ran to the closet. She put on a pair of blue jeans.

"Brock did she tell you where she is"

Brock slipped on his wild cats jacket" yes, Abby said you took her and Kyra there horseback riding"

"Lexington stables they were going bankrupt and selling horses Kyra wanted one so did Abby we couldn't afford them"

"You drive" Brock said tossing her the keys Reba grabbed her purse they ran out

Reba's cell phone rang she answered it

"Abby?"

"No Narvel we got a notification Dorothy's phone was used is everything okay her phone was missing"

"Narvel where did you find Dorothy?"

"Lexington stables she was living there with her boyfriend they were shooting Heroin and doing drugs . No child was there"

"Abby called on Dorothy's phone she is there. Brock and I are going now" Reba told him

"I will meet you there I am on my way I had a gut feeling someone was still there"

"Thanks" Reba said hanging up the phone

"Mom, dad?" Cheyenne said standing at her door

"Your mom and I have to go watch your brother and sister" Brock told her as they ran down the steps they put on sneakers and ran to the car.

They arrived at the stables Narvel was there with a big flash light

Brock and Reba got out of the car

"I searched the house she isn't here she could have runaway"

"Narvel she is six she is scared. I told her to stay" brock told him as he took Reba's hand they walked inside

"Abby?" Brock and Reba called

Abby emerged from the darkness and ran into Reba's arms

Brock removed his jacket and wrapped her in it

They got her outside and to the car

"Wow sorry I was wrong but I did have a gut feeling"

"Thank you for your hard work we appreciate everything" Brock said shaking his hand

"Thank you" Reba said hugging him " I really can't thank you enough"

"It wasn't a problem. I am glad she will be safe now" Narvel said going to his car.

Reba drove home. Once they arrived home Reba got Abby out of the car. Brock went into the kitchen to fix Abby something to eat. He was feeling tired anymore his only concern was his niece. Reba got Abby upstairs to wash up

Reba came down with Abby she had on a pair of long sleeved Cinderella PJ's

"Her Abby I made you a tuna sandwich" Brock told her she hugged him

"Why are you bald?" Abby asked looking up at Brock

"I have Leukemia"

"Are you okay?" Abby asked as she sat down she ate the sandwich

"Yes I am doing better"

Abby nodded " I am hungry she didn't feed me for 2 days"

Reba made her another sandwich she devoured that. Reba got her a glass of milk. She drank it and rubbed her eyes Brock and Reba knew she was sleepy

Brock picked her up and carried her up to her room.. Which had been her room up until last year

"Dorothy won't come back" Abby said yawning as Brock put her into bed

"don't worry you will be safe with us" Reba said giving her a hug and kiss good night

"Daddy I like when you have hair" Abby said hugging him

Brock chuckled " So do I honey" he told her tucking her in

"Mommy I love you too" Abby said hugging her

They walked out. Reba turned on the nightlight and left her room.

In the morning she was going to start on getting legal custody of Abby again and making sure Dorothy couldn't be near her ever again.

The next morning Reba awoke she was so happy Abby was home. She had a good night sleep. She dressed and went into the hall she walked into Abby's room to find her playing with her toys. Reba smiled she had forgotten Abby was up early like her.

"Morning Mommy is daddy doing okay?"

"Yes he is he has been very sick he has 9 more treatments left. How about we make Breakfast together?"

Abby nodded "She slapped me across the face and she told me if I didn't do what she said I wouldn't see you again"

"Your safe now baby your safe in our arms"

Abby hugged Reba "I love you mommy"

"I love you too little angel"

"No hug for daddy?" Brock asked

Abby ran to him and hugged him

The three of them went down to make breakfast Reba and Brock filled her in on things

Around 7 Cheyenne came into the kitchen with Elizabeth Brock took her and talked to his granddaughter , Van followed

Abby walked in she saw Cheyenne she put her arms around her waist

"ABBY!" Cheyenne said hugging her

Van picked her up and spun her

Kyra and Jake walked in Jake hugged her as Van put her down

"I am home" Abby told them

"Is that your baby?" Abby asked

Cheyenne nodded

"can I hold her?"

Cheyenne nodded

Abby sat down Brock gave her Elizabeth

"Hi Beth I'm Abby"

Brock smiled at Reba as the kids all talked to Elisabeth it was perfect how their family should be.

It would be perfect if Brock went into remission.

"Brock how do you feel?" Reba asked as Brock was in the hospital for treatment he had some tests done.

"Better the pain form the lumbar puncture and bone marrow aspiration aren't so bad"

"Brock I think this is your last treatment"

"After you prayed I felt it. Reba thank you for being my wife I love you so much"

"Brock I love you too you are my best friend "

"Reba after this lets take the kids and get away"

"I think that would be great Dennis is doing well he has come a long way"

Brock nodded and sat up

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah I just feel so tired"

"You will feel better soon"

Brock nodded and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep

The kids came in quietly

"How is dad?" Kyra asked

"he is just tired he had some tests he is okay" Reba asked her

Kyra nodded and sat down

"I love you mommy? "Abby said hugging her

Reba nodded and held onto the girl " I love you too angel" the kids filled her in on what had gone on since she left

The family sat around for two more hours

Barbra Jean and Dennis had come in at one point. And left

The doctor walked in.

Reba woke Brock up

"Mr. Hart I have good news."

Reba sat beside Brock and took his hand

"You are in remission"

Brock smiled and hugged his family he had finally beat cancer

The family went on vacation to Hawaii and had a blast. They then went to Disneyworld.

1 year later

"Reba?"

"Hi Brock"

"Do you know what today is?" Brock asked kissing his wife of 22 years"

"Reba smiled and kissed him back"

"Our 22 second wedding anniversary"

Brock smiled "I got you something" he said handing her an envelope

Reba opened it

"Pairs we are going to Pairs?"

"Yes I know you wanted to go"

Reba hugged Brock and kissed him

"Mr. H you are so right" Van said walking in with Cheyenne

Brock laughed

"he knew?"

"Reba I told the kids and I told them the reaction I would get"

Reba hit him jokingly. And started making breakfast.

"What is going to happen when you leave?" Jake asked

"Cheyenne is old enough to take care of you" Reba told them

Abby pouted "I don't want you to go"

Reba hugged her

The day came for Brock and Reba to leave. They said good bye to the kids and left.

Brock and Reba sat in a café enjoying their time together

"Brock this is incredible"

Brock nodded and pulled out a box he gave it to Reba

Reba opened it, it was a necklace with a diamond heart " Oh Brock it is beautiful"

"Reba I love you and I am so happy that 21 years ago today you accepted to marry me. I love you more than i ever have" Brock told her kissing her

Brock and Reba continued on their vacation checking out the sites and having fun.

They arrived home to find it nice and clean.

"Hi Brock hi Reba"

"BJ what are you doing here?" Brock asked as he still had Reba by the hand.

"Mom Dad your home Cheyenne almost killed me by her cooking" Jake said hugging them

"We had no choice to call BJ" Kyra said walking into the living room

Reba shook her head

"Mom, dad her food was bad she burnt rice" Abby said running down the steps and hugging them

Reba went to do their laundry

Brock and the kids were outside paying soccer with BJ. She watched them and smiled God had answered her prayer God had saved her husband he had pulled through he was a year in remission. She had found Abby who was now safe, and theirs forever Dorothy couldn't be near any of them she Couldn't ask for more. Her life was back on track she smiled and joined them.


End file.
